the67jeffery23sbadgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Bad Girls Club,Season 2
Bad Girls Club,Season 2 The Second Season Aired on The67jeffery23's Old Channel "67jeffery23' But When the Channel Got Deleted She Only aired Episodes 4-13 on The67jeffery23 untill Later When she Re-upload Season 1 and Season 2 Episodes! This Season was the biggest Season Yet Say's By Fans! *=Replacements! The Cast The Season Started off With 7 Girls But By The Time Of The Season Finale There Was a Total of 11 Girls This Has Been The Biggest Cast So Far! {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 100px; width: 100px; " |+Episodes! | "Welcome Back" |"One More Problem" |"The Lock In" |"What a Trip" |"Oh Olivia" | "Out with the old in with the new" | "Kayla's Get's a Hit" | "Dani Pops Off" | "Battle of the Newbies" | "Something Gots to Give" | "PhotoShoot From Hell" | "Tasha or Olivia" | "The Finale" |- |Olivia |x |x |x |x |x |x |x |x |x |x |x |x |- |Ashley |x |x |x |x |x |x |x |x |x |x |x |x |- |Kayla |x |x |x |x |x |x |out | | | | | |- |Kesha |x |x |x |x |x |x |x |x |x |x |x |x |- |Dani |x |x |x |x |x |x |x |x |x |x |x |x |- |Danielle |LATE |x |x |x |x |x |x |x |x |QUIT | | |- |Janelle |x |x |x |x |X |out | | | |"Shoot" | | |- |Kathy* | | | | | |IN |x |x |x |x |x |x |- |Jessica* | | | | | | | |x |out |"Shoot" | | |- |Zoey* | | | | | | | | | |IN |x |x |x |- |Tasha* | | | | | | | | | |IN |X |V OUT | Late= Danielle Was Late Coming into the House and Came During Episode 2! OUT= Girls Who Got Kick out for Fighting! ?= Was At a Hotel and Wasn't Sure if she was Coming Back or Going home! Shoot= The Girls Went home Who came back for the Photo Shoot! V OUT= Tasha was Voted Out By The Other Girls and was Sent Home! Kesha Vs Olivia Threw out the Whole Show there has been a BATTLE between two Girls KESHA AND OLIVIA The Fans With Crazy Over These Two Girls! We Have TeamKESHA and TeamOLIVIA and The People Voted and they say Kesha was the Star Of Season 2 The Reunion Show All 11 Girls Came Back For One Last Time To Put the Pass in the Pass! Season 1 Bad Girl Zaira Hosted this Crazy Season Reunion! At The Reunion There Were 4 Fights! Olivia Vs Tasha Ashley Vs Jessica Kathy Vs Jessica Janelle Vs Olivia After BGC 2 When Season 2 Ended Olivia Went on to Host The Bad Girls Club Spin Off "Love Games" Kesha and Kayla are 2 out the 3 girls who will be on "Love Games" Ustream Drama! Olivia is The So Called "Queen of Ustream" While BGC 2 Was Still Taping Olivia Made Ustream Video To "Dontay101's" BGC Trish and Calling her a "Good Digging Hoe" Later on that Week Trish Came Back out with a Ustream Video To Olivia Saying That "You Don't Want Nun"